One Year Anniversary
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Today was Dave and JJ's one year anniversary of being together. He has a surpise in store for her. What will it be?


A/N: This is another one shot story done to one of the songs on the Song Title Prompt. The story is a dare by Ilovetvalot!!! I hope you all enjoy it…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill!!!

Song Title Prompt: The Way You Love Me – Faith Hill

Dave has decided that it was time to propose to the woman he loved. They had been together for a year now but he has loved her longer than that. He even loves her son as if he was his own. He was nervous about how he was going to propose but he knew that she would love the way he was picking to do it. He got a hold of Aaron and made the arrangements. He felt as if he has waited his whole life for this moment and in some ways he has. He may have been married three times but he never felt as if the woman he was married to was his whole existence.

Dave blind folded JJ before they left his house and she asked "Dave why are you blind folding me?"

Dave chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see JJ. Just trust me Bella."

JJ sighed. "I do trust you Dave but I can't walk when I can't see where I'm going."

Dave laughed and swung JJ up into his arms. "Well babe that can be easily fixed."

JJ squealed but wrapped her arms around Dave's neck. She felt Dave kiss her on the head before he started walking. She sighed as she felt his lips on her forehead again as he put her in his car. She wondered where they were going but also knew better than to ask. When Dave didn't want to answer something he never did.

Dave grinned as he walked to the Driver's seat of the car. This plan was going to go off perfectly. It didn't take him long at all to get everything set up just the way he wanted it. Especially since he threw money at the people to get it done in such a short amount of time. Once he started the car it only took twenty minutes to get to the restaurant where he reserved the back room. He got out of the car and walked around and helped JJ out and swung her up into his arms again. He ignored the looks he was getting from people he passed. When he got inside the restaurant he went right up to the hostess and whispered in her ear to where JJ couldn't hear.

The hostess giggled at the man who was whispering in her ear. She couldn't believe that he was actually carrying a woman in his arms bridal style and that the woman was blind folder. To her young heart she couldn't help but think how romantic that was. She nodded once the man was done whispering in her ear and whispered back to him. Soon she was leading the man to the back room where all of his friends had already been shown too.

The hostess opened up the door for Dave and gave him a smile before walking away. Once he was inside the others looked at him with big grins as Hotch left Emily's side to go and shut the door to the room that they were all in.

"Alright babe I'm going to put you on the ground." Dave said as he slowly lowered her to the ground.

JJ took a minute to get steady on her feet once Dave set her back on them. "Can I take this blasted blind fold off yet Dave? I'm tired of not seeing where I am."

Everyone chuckled which made JJ's mouth drop open and Dave said "Yes, babe you can take the blind fold off now."

JJ lifted her hands up behind her head and undid the blind fold. Her eyes were as wide as saucers when she saw all of the team standing in front of her. She turned to look at Dave who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy one year anniversary babe." Dave said with a smile.

JJ looked at Dave in shock. She had honestly thought he had forgotten that today was their one year anniversary. If he had forgotten she wouldn't have been mad at him because things at work have been very hetic.

JJ stood on her tip toes and gave Dave a tender kiss. "I thought that you had forgotten what today was. I wouldn't have blamed you though because of the way things have been at work recently."

It was Dave's turn to be shocked. He would never forget the day that they had made it official. He bent his head and kissed JJ tenderly.

"I could never forget the day that we made our relationship official Jen. I hope you don't mind but I already ordered the food for tonight." Dave said as he held JJ tight to his side.

JJ smiled and shook her head. "I don't mind at all honey. I can't believe you invited our family. This is all very sweet of you honey."

Dave smiled. "Well they were there when we made it official so I thought it only be fair that they be here to share this special day with us. Why don't you go talk to Emily for a minute while I check on something?"

JJ looked at Dave with a question in her eyes and he shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough. Now go babe. It won't be too much longer until your surprise."

JJ laughed. "You mean to tell me this wasn't my surprise?"

Dave chuckled and shook his head. "This is only a minor surprise. The second part of your surprise will be given to you in about five minutes."

JJ nodded and walked over to where Emily was talking to Penelope, Derek, and Spencer. "Did you all know about this?"

Emily looked over at JJ with a blush on her face. "I did I don't know about the others."

"Why are you blushing Emily?" JJ asked.

Emily blushed even more. "Aaron told me about it after we did something. That's all I'm saying."

The rest of them laughed. JJ looked over and saw Dave talking to Hotch. She wondered what that was about.

"Are you ready to do this Dave?" Hotch asked with a smile.

Dave grinned and looked over to where JJ was standing and his eyes caught hers. "Yes, Aaron I'm more than ready. Let's do this so we can eat."

Hotch nodded and followed Dave over to where everyone was standing. Once there he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. He loved the fact that he could touch and hold her anytime he wanted too. He smiled when he saw Dave wrap his arms around JJ. He knew that this time when Dave married it would be until death do them part. He has never seen Dave so much in love like he was with JJ.

Dave cleared his throat and turned JJ around to where she was facing him He took the ring box out of his suit jacket pocket and got down on one knee.

"I love you JJ. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you smile. When you hurt I hurt. When I see you looking at me my heart starts to beat faster and faster. When I see you walking towards me I want to run towards you. I love the way you love me. I love everything about you. Will you marry me Jen?" Dave said as he held the box with the ring in it out to JJ.

JJ felt the tears rush to her eyes as she fell down onto the floor and into Dave's arms. "YES! YES! YES! A thousand times yes. I love the way you love me too Dave. I love you. God Yes I will marry you."

The team all started cheering loudly as Dave put the ring onto JJ's finger before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. He couldn't believe that this woman said yes to him. He was the luckiest man on the planet.

A/N 2: I hope that this meets your expectations Tracia!!!! Click the button and let me know what you all think of this story!!!


End file.
